Dragon Sub-Types
Dragon Sub-Types refer to specific classifications of dragons based on body type, location and other morphological features. There are many different classifications, and sub-classifications, that all dragons are grouped by. Some dragons may be grouped in multiple classifications and sub-classifications, as is the case with the Two-headed Lindwurm which is both a Two-headed dragon and a Lindwurm. The Sub-Types have been defined throughout culture and mythology, and in culture from games such as Dungeons & Dragons. The Dragonology Book by Ernest Drake has provided many of the basic sub-types for this wiki. Major edits to this page should first be discussed in the talk page. Do not make considerable edits to format and information without consent. Amphipteres The Amphiptere has the body of a serpent, from head to tail. It also has a pair of wings behind its neck, where forelimbs might be found on a quadruped, but the amphiptere possess no other limbs of any sort. They may have feathered wings, resembling a bird's, or typical bat-like wings. Drakes The Drakes found on Dragon Cave are a type of dragon unique to the DC site and are often referred to as DC-Drakes to avoid confusion with the term "drake" meaning other types of dragons in other types of media. They tend to be smaller than most dragons, about the size of a dog. Unlike other dragons, they are not sapient or as smart. They have antlers, tend to be very calm unless bred to be otherwise, and do not talk. They are shown to be more tame and easily trained. Dovealove, the creator of the first Drakes, took the 'e' off to avoid confusion when people thought there might be confusion over the term drake being used in other media with different definitions. However, she had always originally intended them to be called drakes and preferre d it as so. Her original plan for drakes was to actually to continue the Ochredrake types in particular so that over time, ochredrakes would be the official dragon sub-type name, but this has since been changed to drakes since not all drakes are mostly yellow (or other earthy colors). TJ has commented that he headcanons drakes probably about the size of a large dog. Drakes can only breed with other drakes. Traditional Drakes Traditional Drakes, not to be confused with "DC Drakes", are wingless, quadrupedal dragons. Eastern Dragons Eastern Dragons, originating from Asian culture, have long, serpentine bodies, four legs, horns or antlers, and often whiskers. Though they usually lack wings, most depictions agree that Eastern Dragons are capable of flight by magic. Unlike Western dragons, they have historically been portrayed as benevolent to mankind. They usually symbolize peace and balance. Lindwurms (also known as Lindworms/Lindwyrms) Lindwurms have a serpentine body with one pair of legs, or forelimbs, and may be winged or wingless. Some Lindwurms are unable to fly even when they have wings. Leviathans Leviathans are a class of aquatic dragons, sometimes known as Sea Serpents, with some similarities to Amphitheres and Lindwyrms. They are finned and adapted to live underwater, generally remaining in the water for their entire lives. Some Leviathans are even capable of surviving out of water for a limited time span. Pygmies Pygmies are a specific type of breed known for their small size, being close to that of a cat's. Pygmies are only able to breed with other Pygmies and Pumpkin Dragons. Most of these dragons on DragCave will have "Pygmy" in their name somewhere. Pygmy eggs are one of the few eggs that can resist the bite of Vampire Dragons. Two-Headed Dragons Two-Headed dragons are dragons whose bodies are composed of two separate heads and necks (and therefore two separate consciousnesses) that share one main body, one tail, and one set of limbs. The degree to which the consciousnesses are integrated varies depending on the breed. Two-headed dragons can only breed with other Two-Headed dragons (or lindwurms in the case of the Two-headed Lindwurm). Western Dragons Western Dragons, originating from European culture, have four legs, two (or sometimes four) wings and are typically quadrupedal. They are usually portrayed in mythology as haughty, volatile beasts, often breathing fire or guarding piles of riches. With Western Dragons being the most common type of dragon in the cave, most types vary widely from this traditional description. Likewise, while some in-cave Westerns adhere to their historically more muscular build, many stray in the direction of possessing longer and more slender bodies, with large, sail-like wings. Wyrms Wyrms resemble draconic, thick-bodied snakes and are the only type of dragon to lack limbs entirely. Wyrms can engage in burrowing, possess flight-enabling magic, or simply crawl along the ground in order to move around. Wyrms that live primarily in the water would usually be classed as Leviathans instead. Wyverns Wyverns resemble Western Dragons, with one key difference: they (usually) have four limbs instead of six, with the forelimbs having been replaced by wings, sometimes giving wyverns a bird-like appearance. However, like Western Dragons, Wyverns may have an extra set of wings near the base of the tail. Dragon Sub-Types not featured on the site Faeries Faerie dragons (alternatively Fairy or Fae) are typically small magical dragons whom often have insect-like wings. There are as of yet no Faeries on Dragon Cave. Non-Dragons Leetles Leetles are listed only as eggs, with these eggs being automatically frozen. Different sprites appear in the Leetle's place at different times of the year and events. Chickens TJ09 apparently inserted the inexplicable chicken's eggs into the Dragon Cave as an homage to the Harvest Moon games. They are an exclusively female type in-cave and therefore cannot breed. Dinos Category:Dragon Types